This invention relates to a watch case construction, and more particularly to a watch case construction for a noncircular watch.
Prior watch cases and noncircular watches have been bulky and difficult to assemble and disassemble. These watch cases have generally also been of substantial depth, thereby providing a watch of undesirably thick appearance.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a novel watch case construction for a noncircular watch and is in general of lesser depth and width than prior noncircular watch cases. It is also found that the instant watch case may be easily assembled or disassembled, and ready access to the watch movement therein may be had.